Kidnapping, évasion et cavale
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Percy et Annabeth se font enlevé par l'ordre du phénix. Le couple rencontrent le trio d'or, Ginny, Fred et George qui aident de les faires sortir. COMPLÈTE
1. Chapitre 1: Enlèvement

**Voici une petite fiction, les chapitres son très courts. bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

Percy P.D.V

J'étais assis sur le quai avec Annabeth. Les pieds dans le vide, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Main dans la main, je jouais dans ces cheveux. Ça fait un mois que la guerre des géants et de Gaïa est finie. Je me dis qu'enfin nous aurons la paix et qu'on pourrait souffler un peu. Mais non, il fallut que des gens vraiment bizarres viennent nous attaquer avec des bouts bois. Annabeth sortie son poignard et moi j'ai sortir mon stylo qui se transforme en Turbulence. Environ dix minutes de lutte, j'ai entendis Annabeth hurler. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vus qu'Annabeth maintenu au sol par quatre hommes. En profitant de ma distraction, les autres sont jetés sur moi. Je suis maintenant cloué au sol. Je commence par débats comme un diable. Les agresseurs qui maintenant au sol avaient tellement de difficultés de mobiliser. Il a y un qui eut l'intelligence de m'assommé. Il a levé son bout bois, une lumière rouge jaillit et puis tout étais devenu noir.

Annabeth PDV

Lorsque Percy était maintenu au sol et qui se débattait férocement. Il y a un des agresseurs a levé son bout bois et une lumière rouge jailli. Ils sont tous levés et j'ai vu mon amoureux qui gisait inconscient ou mort. J'étais morte de trouille. Je crier son nom et j'ai recommencé à débattre les personnes qui avaient maintenu Percy sont rejoignent et j'ai subi le même sort.

Siruis P.D.V

Ces deux jeunes sont des combattants, j'avais la difficulté de maintenir le garçon. Et sur tous j'ai mangé un coup poing de ça part et sa copine étais encore plus féroce que l'autre, ceux qui l'ont maintenu se retrouvent le nez cassé, un ou deux yeux au beurre noir. Nous avons transplaner à Square Grimmaurd. Nous montons à l'étage avec nos captifs encore inconscients. Je déverrouille une porte et nous rentrons, je ferme la porte, la pièce était sombre donc nos captifs auront la difficulté à nous voir. Nous ligotons solidement les deux jeunes. Je regardais le garçon, il est musclé, les cheveux noirs en battait et la peau bronzée. La fille était pareil sauf les cheveux sont blonds et bouclé. Je sentais qu'ils reprennent conscience. Lorsque le garçon a ouvert les yeux. Ils avaient d'une couleur vert océan et la fille avaient les yeux de couleur gris orage.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogatoire

Chapitre 2 : Interrogatoire

Percy P.D.V

Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'ai cru que s'était un de même cauchemar. Je me mets à crier, une main surgis de nul et se plaque sur ma bouche. Ce qui m'empêche de continué de crier. D'une voix menacent il me dit.

- À ta place je ma fermerait! Es-que ses clairs?

Je fais signe que j'ai compris et il enlève sa main. Je entendu qu'il avait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce sombre. Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite et je vis ma bien-aimée au bord des larmes.

- J'ai des questions à vous demander Mini Mangemorts. Si vous mentez vous êtes morts. OK?

Je hoche la tête, j'ai dû réprimander un fou rire. Es-que j'ai bien compris? Il nous appeler Mini Mangemorts? Il est complètement malade. Qui mangerait Thanatos?

- Première question. Qu'es que vous complotés vous?

- Quoi?! Dis-je tout confus.

- N'essayez pas de mentir! Vous aviez bien compris!

- Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur? Dit Annabeth et des larmes se mis à glisser sur ses joues.

- Commença vous pas de quoi je parle! En levant sa main pour frapper Annabeth. Je suis roulé sur le côté pour faire une protection à ma copine.

- NON! Maugrey ne fait pas ça. Ce sont encore des gamins. Dit une voix douce et masculin.

Maugrey P.D.V

Si Lupin m'avait arrêté je crois que j'aurais cassé tous les os du gamin. Je regardais les jeunes captifs, ils devaient avoir entre 16 à 17 ans et j'ai eu une idée si ses jeunes sont terrorisés par moi. Ils devraient faire confiance des gens de leurs âges. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de sortir. Nous avons sortir et j'ai exposé mon plan. Lupin me regarda et il dit.

- C'est vrai que sa pourrais marcher, alors je vais aller cherché les enfants.

Harry P.D.V

Lorsque ont cogna à la porte. J'ai ouvrit et Lupin me dit bonjour. Il m'a demandé moi, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Gorge de le suivre. Il nous explique tout la situation. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, il y a un attroupement devant la porte. Ce qui me faite paniquer, parce que ça m'énerve quand ils des personnes derrière pour nous surveillé. Je demande à Lupin de dire à tout de descendre la cuisine, mais un concert de prestation se fit entendre et il fallut négocier. Nous les interrogeons et on donne le rapport à la cuisine. Mais j'ai réussi, je rendre dans la salle sombre où je trouve les deux en question. Le garçon me ressemble. Sauf, il était musclé, bronzé, les yeux verts océan, sans les lunettes et la cicatrice, bref il ne me ressemblait pas. La fille est pareille que l'autre, sauf, elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris d'orage. Ils nous regardent les yeux ronds tellement d'inquiétudes. Il y a un silence d'inquiétude, j'ai été le premier à briser le silence.

- Euh… salut je m'appelle Harry Potter. Eus ces Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Gorge Weasley. Et vous comment vous appeler?

- Euh… je m'appelle Percy Jackson et elle s'appelle Annabeth Chase.

- Où vous habiter?

- À New-York. Dit Annabeth.

- Je suis désolé de certaines manières cavalières de certaines personnes.

- Nous voulons revenir cher nous.

- Quels âges avez-vous?

- Nous avons 17 ans. Et vous?

- Moi, Ron et Hermione on a 15 ans, Ginny à 14 ans, Fred et Gorge ont 17 ans.

Après cette discutions, nous retrouvons les membres de l'ordre à la cuisine comme nous avons mis d'accord. Nous donnons notre rapport, mais il n'avait rien intéressant. Lorsque Mrs Weasley avait appris ce que l'ordre ont faite elle était très en colère. Donc, nous avons décidé de sauté le dîner. Moi, Hermione et Ron nous parlons de ces jeunes captifs.

- Vous croyez vous qu'ils sont des Mangemorts? Dit Ron.

- Nan, je ne crois pas. Dit Hermione.

- Explique-nous. Tu as une théorie? Dis-je.

- Oui j'en est une théorie Harry.

- D'accord allé dit-nous ça.

- Bon pour commencer, ils ont une aura, mais le gars Percy son dégage une puissance et la fille Annabeth son aura est moins puissante que l'autre. On aurait dit qui sont des dieux grecs.

- Ouais ses vrais qu'ils dégagent une sorte d'aura. Dit-Ron.

Ses vrais lorsque j'ai regardé Percy, il avait une sorte aura bleu marin.

- On devrait dire à l'ordre? Dis-je.

- Je crois que non. Dit-Hermione.

- Mais Hermione si ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts que qu'on fait si l'ordre les tueraient?

- Ses vrais, venez allons leur dire.


	3. Chapitre 3: Réunion d'urgence

**J'ai oublier de déclamer que les personnages d'Harry Potter et Percy Jackson m'appartiennent pas. Je me suis inspiré de la superbe évasion de la prison de Dorval. Mais ils n'évade pas sur un hélicotaire. **

Chapitre 3 : Réunion d'urgence sur l'Olympe et le plan

Olympe

Athéna P.D.V

Lorsque j'ai appris l'enlèvement de ma fille Annabeth j'étais en colère. J'ai demandé une réunion d'urgente.

Père nous devons chercher ma fille. Nous devons agir, maintenant!

Hé tu n'aies pas la seule que ton enfant sois fait enlever! Dit-Poséidon.

Moi je m'en foute que ton fils sois faite enlever.

Sur-ce Poséidon était devenu rouge tomate.

SA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! Tonna Zeus.

Poséidon et moi nous nous asseyons.

Nous ne ferons rien. Mais nous pouvons donner des ressources que sa pourrait aider. Es-que ses claire. Dit-Zeus.

-Oui. Ditons Poséidon et moi.

Bon, Athéna tu fais le plan. Hermès tu fournis les ressources. La réunion est finie.

Poséidon P.D.V

Je ne croyais pas des yeux comment Athéna pouvait être aussi égoïste. Je vais département de Zeus.

Mon frère je dois de parler.

Qu'est que tu veux?

Je fais quoi moi?

Ça dépend du plan d'Athéna.

Athéna P.D.V

Le plan n'était pas trop complexe. Je dis le plan est prêt. Nous asseyons à notre places et Zeus comment sa parler et se fut mon tour. Je me lève je commence à parler du plan.

Ceux qui détiennent les enfants, ont aussi des enfants de leurs âges.

OK tu veux qu'on les enlève? Dit Poséidon.

Tu es crétin Cervelle de Varech, mais non.

Bon sa suffit vous deux! Dit Arès. Tous les dieux le regardaient. Ce n'était pas l'habitude du dieu de la guerre de ce interposée dans une chicane. Ben quoi?

Comme je dis que ceux détiennent les enfants ont des enfants de leurs âges. Puis qu'on ne peut pas intervenir, mais on peut envoyer les ressources et le plan par intermédiaire. Donc, on pourrait utiliser les enfants comme intermédiaires.

OK, si j'ai bien compris tu veux utiliser ces enfants comme intermédiaires. Dit Poséidon.

Bravo Cervelle de Varech pour une fois que tu es intelligent. Mais oui c'est l'idée.

Mais comment on va prend m'être ses s'enfants à notre service?

Bravo encore tu dis la bonne question. Bon pour répondre à ta question. Le plan est assez simple…

Vas-tu accouché un jour ou serait pour trois milliards d'années? Dit Artémis. Je lui jetai un regarde noire.

Moi et Poséidon on envoie des rêves a ses jeunes pour leurs avertir, qu'ils sont surveillé de tous les faits et gestes. Pour une semaine. Ok vous me suivez? Ils hochant tous la tête. On leur dit de voire quand, et qui surveille la porte dans la nuit. Après une semaine, Hermès envoie deux sacs avec toutes les ressources qui permettront de quitter cet enfer. j'ai fait une liste les objets qui pourrait aider. *dix drachmes. *de billets de 50$ Américains. * 100 euro **(N/A je ne connais pas comment ça marche l'argent européenne et américain)**. *d'ambroisies et du nectar. * des vêtements de rechanges. * de la nourriture. * des armes. * une seringue. * analgésiant sommeil liquide. Et ses tous. Oh bien sur le plan.

Euh…pourquoi une seringue et analgésiant sommeil liquide? Dit-Hermès.

Il faudra endormir les gardiens. Les jeunes des ravisseurs devront donner tous les ressources et voilà il sort de cette maison. Ils devront se diriger vers la mer et Poséidon tu devrais les attendre.

Mais qu'es qui se passera si le plan échoue.

On fera le plan d'urgence.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rêve

Chapitre 4 : Le rêve

Harry PDV

Durant le souper moi, Ron et Hermione. Nous avons dit ce qu'on pense des captifs. Et sa finis que tous le monde, donc moi Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George au lit. Bref, lorsque ma tête à toucher l'oreiller j'ai dormie toute suit et mon rêve était vraiment bizarre.

Troisième Personne P.D.V

Harry était assis dans un endroit tout blanc, un blanc infini. Le garçon regardait autour de lui avec toute la surprise, il vit Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George. Ils se regardaient, Hermione est la première a brisé le silence.

-Nous sommes morts?

-Nan, je ne crois pas. Mais je viens juste de me coucher et voilà on est tous là. Dit Ron

-SILENCE! Tonna une voix comme un roulement de vague.

Les six enfants se tournèrent vers la direction de la voix. Ils voyant un homme de la trentaine d'années, les cheveux noir, les yeux verts océan, habillé une drôle armure antiquité et armé d'un trident lumineux. À côté de lui ce tenait une femme aussi d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait les cheveux blondes bouclier, des yeux gris d'orages, elle portait elle aussi une armure antiquité, armé d'une lance et d'un bouclier et coiffé d'un casque. Harry dit à Ron.

-On dirait Percy et Annabeth dans la trentaine d'années.

-Silence où tu iras dans les profondeurs tu Tartare! Dit Percy de la trentaine. Harry s'est tu.

-Nous savons que vous détenez nos enfants. Dit Annabeth de la trentaine.

-Attendez-vous étaient les parents de Percy et Annabeth? Dit Ginny.

-Oui, je me présente Athéna déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, mère d'Annabeth Chase.

-Moi je suis Poséidon dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux et père de Persée Jackson.

-Euh… vous êtes des dieux? Dit George.

-Oui. Dit Athéna.

-Preuve. Dit Fred.

Sur ce Poséidon leva sa main et de l'eau surgis de nulle part.

-Ok on vous croit. Dit Hermione.

-Qu'est que qu'on pourrait faire? Dit Harry.

-Je veux que vous surveillez pour une semaine qui et quand surveille la nuit la salle qui garde nos enfants prisonniers. Et nous surveillions vos faits, geste et vous parlé de ça ceux qui ont le cul aux d'enlevé ma fille, garantie que ça va aller mal. Après cette semaine vous serez le reste du plan. Dit la déesse de la Sagesse.

-Pour vous rappeler de cette discussion. Dit le dieu de la mer

Sur ce il y a une marque d'un hibou et sous le hibou deux tridents en X, ce dessine sur la main droite de chacun.

-Vous est les seules de voir ce symbole. Dit Athéna. Il disparaît lorsque votre mission serait finie.

Harry PDV

Je me réveille en sueur et la première chose que je fais s'est de regarder ma main droite. Un symbole d'un hibou et deux tridents en X qui se voient parfaitement. J'entends Ron gémir et il se redresse. Lui aussi regarde sa main droite et gémir encore et il dit.

-Alors s'est vraiment passer.

Je lui fais signe de tête de oui. La porte s'ouvrir et Ginny, Hermione, Fred et Georges entrent dans la chambre et Georges nous dit.

-Est que ses vraiment arriver?

-Oui. Dis-je.

-Mais qui sont ses dieux là? Dit Ron

-C'est deux-là sont étaient des douze dieux de l'Olympe et Poséidon est l'un des trois dieux aînés. Dit Hermione.

-Oh… non je viens de m'en souvenir de quelque chose. Es que les sorciers et sorcière ont été bénis par Hécate déesse de la magie? Dis-je.

Tout le monde me regardait les yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi. Je ne suis pas le seul à le savoir.

-Harry tu as raison, tous les sangs purs des ancêtres moldus. Si j'ai bien compris ta réflexion. Dit Hermione.

-Donc tu as été béni par la déesse Hécate. Et tous eux qui sont nés-moldu ont été aussi bénis par la déesse Hécate.

Mais pourquoi les dieux ne sont pas intervenus lorsque l'ordre a enlevé Percy et Annabeth? Dit Ron.

Je crois qu'il y a une loi qui interdit aidé leurs enfants physiquement. Mais mentalement ils peuvent. Dit Hermione.

On cogne à la porte et c'est Mrs Weasley qui dit que le déjeuner est prêt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Qui et quand garde

Ron P.D.V

Depuis le rêve, je suis inquiet. Tout la journée j'ai fait le ménage et après maman m'a demandé d'apporter ces sandwichs au deux prisonniers. Harry apporta deux verres de jus. Nous montons les marches et nous arrivons devant la porte. Un chien noir de la taille d'un ours je le salut et je rentre dans la salle. Je voie les deux recroquevillé sur eux-mêmes.

- Hé salut comment ça va? Dit Harry.

- On connut plus pire que ça. Dit Percy.

- Dit j'ai quelque chose vous demandez. Dis-je.

- Quoi? Dit Annabeth.

- Est que vous êtes vraiment des demi-dieux?

- Euh… oui comment vous savez ça?

- Disons que vos parents sont venus nous avertir.

- Attend nos parents comme Poséidon et Athéna? Dit Percy

- Ouais.

Nous avons parlé que s'est passer. Après qu'ils ont manqué leur sandwich, nous sommes allés manger. Ma mère nous dit d'aller coucher, sans protestation nous montons dans ma chambre et nous faisons le plan.

- Je que sais moi qui va commencer à voir qui garde. Dis-je.

- Ouais mais pas toute la nuit et de plus que ta mère va voir si on dort. Dis Harry.

- On fait moitié, disons que moi je fais jusqu'à minuit et l'autre prend le prochain tour observation environ jusqu'à trois heure.

- Ok, mais on va prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et je prendrais le deuxième tour.

- Moi je vais prendre les observations demain, mais il faudrait l'écrit qui et quand est de garde. Dit Hermione.

- Et je vais le deuxième tour. Dit Ginny.

- Et moi je vais prendre les observations après-demain. Dit Georges.

- Et moi je vais prendre le deuxième tour. Dit Fred.

- Nous gardons cette formation. Dis-je.

Sur ce nous couchons dans nous lits. Environ cinq minutes j'entends un crissement de la porte et après un bruit d'une porte qui ferme. Je me lève de mon lit. Et Harry je ce mets à fouiller. Il sortir une soie, je la mets. Une sensation d'éveiller. Je mets ma montre à minuit et je sors de la chambre. Je descendre les marches. Et je m'installe.

**Une semaine plus tard **

- Ben sais toujours la même personne, s'est toujours Sirius. Dis-je.

La liste de personne est toujours la même personne.

- Disons qui est toujours en forme de chien. Dit Harry qui regardait le contenu d'un des deux sacs.

Depuis quelques heures, un gars qui s'appelle Hermès je crois que se le dieu des messagers est venus nous porté les sacs et une seringue avec une bouteille d'anesthésiant et il nous expliquer quand doit faire.


	6. Chapter 6: Évasion

Chapitre 6 : Évasion

Harry PDV

Le dieu des messagers nous aussi donner des pilules qui nous tiennent réveiller. Et voilà le plan, à minuit je mets ma cape d'invisibilité. Je prends la seringue avec plein d'analgésiant sommeil** (N/A désoler** **je me suis trompé du mot analgésiant sommeil pour anesthésiant dans le dernier chapitre)**. Et j'endorme mon parrain, mais si l'idée ne m'effleure pas. Bref, après l'avoir endormir. Fred et Georges le ligote et on le bâillonne. Ron et moi nous gardons la porte pendant que les filles donnent les deux sacs. Ron montre le chemin aux deux jeunes et voilà le plan pas si compliqué.

Percy P.D.V

Pendant une semaine, je crois, nous avons été questionné et harcelé. Et un gars qui me fais flipper, nous as menacé de prend quoi déjà du vertérassérum **(N/A je sais que ça n'écris pas comme ça. Mais Percy des fois il va entendre un mot bizarre.) ** Si j'ai bien compris. Je savais que mon père était là à veiller sur et Annabeth et sa mère aussi était là. Lorsque je dormais j'ai senti que quelqu'un essayait de me réveiller. Je me suis réveiller et j'ai vu Hermione et Ginny avec deux sacs verts kaki. Elle nous a détachés et nous sommes sortis de la salle. Il avait Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges étaient là. Aussi un homme qui dormait ligoter et bâillonner. Sans un mot, Ron nous a faite signe de le suivre. Nous avons suivi dans les couloirs sombres. Nous sommes arrêtés devant une porte. Ron ouvrir la porte et j'ai vu de la lumière. J'ai pris la main d'Annabeth, je regardais Ron et un signe de reconnaissance, je sortis de cet enfer. L'aire fraîche me picota la peau et nous avons couru vers le parc. Nous sommes cachés derrière d'un buisson et nous avons ouvert nos sacs et il avait. *dix drachmes. *de billets de 50$ Américains. * 100 euro. *d'ambroisies et du nectar. * des vêtements de rechanges. * de la nourriture. * des armes. Nous changeons de vêtements et enfin des souliers pour réchauffer les pieds, puis que pendant une semaine j'avais les pieds congelé. Et quand ils nous enlever nous ne portons pas de souliers. Annabeth lisait une feuille et elle me dit.

- Voilà le plan nous devons rejoindre la mer.


	7. Chapter 7 : Cavale partie 1

Chapitre 7 : Cavale partie 1

Maugrey PDV

- QUOI! TU DIS QUE LES PRISONNIERS ONT RÉUSSIR À ÉCHAPPER! tonnai-je.

Ce-matin nous avons trouvé Sirius ligoter et bâillonner et la porte ouvert et les prisonniers ont disparu.

- Ouais disons que quelqu'un ou chose invisible m'a assommé avec je ne sais quoi de produits chimiques moldu. Dit Sirius.

- Attend tu dis que quelqu'un ou chose invisible?

- Oui.

- Tu sais qui peut se rendre invisible.

- Euh… non Harry ne ferais pas ça!

- Sirius tout le monde peut faire des bêtises. Le pire ce matin ont ta trouver ligoter et bâillonner!

- Je te dis non Harry ne peut faire ça!

- Disons que moi je possède plusieurs capes invisibilité. Mais je n'utilise pas pour ligoter quelqu'un. Mais Harry lui à une cape invisibilité, il est jeune et il peut être facilement influencé.

- Peut-être, mais la question est-il tout seul?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si on leur en parlait aux enfants au déjeuner.

Harry PDV

J'ai entendu la discussion avec Maugrey et Sirius. Je coure vers la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny, je les réveille et je dis de me rejoindre à ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Fred et Georges et je fais de même. Et je réveille Ron. Les autres sont arrivés et je rencontre ce que j'ai entendu. Nous avons décidé de révélé tous aux adultes.

Annabeth PDV

Après avoir enfuis avec Percy on s'est caché d'un buisson dans un parc, non loin de la maison qui nous a retenues pendant une semaine. Nous sommes changés et j'ai trouvé une feuille. Tout indiquait qu'est qu'on doit faire. Je dis à mon amoureux qu'on devrait se diriger vers la mer. Nous avons décidé d'aller plus loin. Nous avons trouvé un pont, nous sommes couchés.

Harry PDV

- QUOI! POURQUOI VOUS NE AVEZ PAS DIRE CETTE IMFORMATION?! Cria- Maugrey.

Ça fait une heure que Maugrey nous passe un savon. Dans la cuisine. Nous avons décidé de rencontré ce que ses passes entre le rêve et l'évasion.

- Mais ils nous ont dit que si nous parlons. Ça va aller mal. Dit Hermione.

- MAIS QUI ONT?! LES PRISONNIERS?!

-Non ce ne sont pas eux.

- ALORS QUI?!

- Les dieux de l'Olympe, ils avaient deux dans le rêve. Je crois que s'était Poséidon et Athéna, je crois se sont leurs parents de Percy et d'Annabeth. Dis-je.

- Hein? Mais tu délirer ou quoi. Les dieux n'existent pas. Dit Sirius.

- Oui ils existent les sont réels. Nous nous n'invente pas, je le jure.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrir et deux personnes entrent dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme. Ce sont les dieux Poséidon et Athéna. L'Ordre les regarde, leurs baguettes levées et les deux personnes dit.

- Tu mortels de Calme. Dit Athéna.

- Nous sommes là pour confirmer ce que ces jeunes ont dit. Dit Poséidon.

- Qui vous êtres? Dit Lupin.

- Je suis Poséidon le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux et père de Persée Jackson.

- Je suis Athéna la déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, mère d'Annabeth Chase.


	8. Chapter 8: cavale partie 2

Chapitre 8 : cavale partie 2

Maugrey P.D.V

Je rêve ou je deviens fou? Ces gens se prétendent être des dieux et parents de ces Mini Mangemorts.

Vous délirez, les dieux n'existence pas dans ce monde, ce sont que des mythes. Dis-je.

La soi-disant Athéna me regardait dure de ces yeux gris d'orage. Attendait, yeux gris d'orage. Je regarde le soi-disant Poséidon dans les yeux verts océan. D'accord je deviens fou.

Non ont ne délire pas. Les dieux sont bien réels. Es-que-vous êtres des mythes. Non, je ne crois pas vous êtes des mythes. Dit la déesse.

Euh… vous voulez tu thé? Dit Molly

Non merci.

Parlé-moi de vous enfants, qu'est qu'ils ont de si spécial, pour que intervenir?

Mon fils Percy et sa petite amie vient de rendrez d'une guerre. Dit le dieu.

QUOI! Des enfants ne devraient pas aller dans une guerre.

Vous avez raison, mais attend que demi-dieu, ils doivent se battre pour survivre. Ils sont pour servir les dieux de l'Olympe. dit la déesse de la sagesse.

Mais ils sont que des enfants.

Alors prouve-le. Grognai-je

Sur ce le dieu de la mer leva sa main, je senti une secousse, une fissure ouvrir le planchiez et de l'eau en sorti. D'un mouvement de poignais l'eau fit ce que le même mouvement. Après il fit disparaître l'eau et la fissure.

Assez convaincu maintenant. Dit Poséidon avec un sourire moqueur

Percy P.D.V

Je me suis réveillé, mes bras autour de la taille de ma copine qui dormait encore. Je la réveille d'un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle se réveille doucement, elle me regarde de ces yeux gris d'orage. On assit et je fouille dans mon sac et je trouve de la nourriture. Il avait quatre pommes, une bouteille d'eau, cinq sandwichs et un sac de mes préférés biscuits bleu. Avec envie de manger, je commence à attaquer mon sac de biscuits bleu. Mais Annabeth m'arrête et elle me dit.

On doit rationnée la nourriture, Cervelle d'algue.

Ok Puits de Sagesse. Dis-je avec un point de déception.

Allons plus loin.

On se lève et nous marchions en nous tenant par la main. Nous allons centre-ville, Annabeth va achetez une carte ou plutôt un plan de la ville. Si j'ai bien compris on se trouve à Londres en Angleterre. Après avoir achetez le plan, nous asseyons dans un parc, la jeune fille analyse la carte. Et elle me dit.

Nous sommes à Hyde Park.

Comment tu peux être sur? Et comment peut tu lire ça tu es dyslexie?

Je ne sais pas? Mais je crois que c'est ma mère.

Fait moi pensé que je devrais remercier ta mère plusieurs fois.

Pour accéder à la mer, je pense que le plus raisonnable ses passer par la River Thames. Mais le problème.

Quoi?

J'avais pensé le bateau s'est trop cher et on ne peut pas partie avec un bateau pour aller au bord de la mer sans que personne n'aperçoive la disparition d'un bateau.

Mais comment on va aller au bord de la mer on n'ira pas à pied.

Bien non, on ira en train.

Mais il y a un problème…

Quoi?

Ta mère à oublier de préciser où mon père va attendre?

Oups… merde. Je crois que ma mère va ce rencontre qu'elle à oublier de préciser.

**Pendant à Olympe**

Troisième Personne P.D.V

Hermès venait de ce rencontre qu'Athéna avait oublié de préciser où Poséidon devrait attendre les enfants. Le dieu des messagers se dirigea vers les appartements de la déesse. Il entend une discutions plutôt bizarre entre son oncle et elle. D'habitudes ils se disputent tout le temps. Le dieu de la mer dit.

Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont compris de laissé nos enfants tranquille.

Je sais, je dois mettre des obstacles pour empêcher de mettre la main sur nos enfants.

Hermès cogne à la porte. Et entre dans l'appartement et il fait sa déclaration.

Athéna je crois que tu as oublié de préciser où aller pour que les enfants se diriger vers la mer.

_Oh… merde quelle idiote._ Dit Athéna en jure en grec ancien

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et pris une carte. Elle étala le plan de la carte de l'Angleterre. Elle dit.

Okay Poséidon tu devras aller au bord d'Essex. Mais ils devront prend le train King Cross.

La déesse de la Sagesse pris un morceau de papier. Elle griffonne un mot, elle le plie et demande à une de c'est chouette d'apporté la lettre et la chouette s'envole vers son destinataire.


	9. Chapter 9: Destination à la plage

Chapitre 9 : destination à la plage de Southend à Essex

Annabeth PDV

Pour la première fois en trois milliards d'années, ma mère a fait une erreur dans un plan! Je regardais la carte de l'Angleterre. L'a qu'elle de ses villes pourraient être le moins long et le moins coûteux. J'entendis des battements d'ailes et une exclamation. Un Percy qui tombe devant le banc. Je me retourne prêt à découdre le ou les agresseurs. Tout ce que je vis s'est une chouette. Je suis plié en deux, je mets à un rire incontrôlable. Et Percy qui se roule à terre rire plus fort que moi. Environ cinq minutes, nous finissons par nos calmés. La chouette tient dans son bec, un bout de papier, je le prends et elle s'envole. Je lis ce qui est écrit.

_**Annabeth et Percy, allez à la garde de King Cross, prend le train d'Essex. Vous attendrez le reste des instructions. Athéna.**_

Une autre chouette se dépose sur mon épaule, elle tient dans son bec une enveloppe. Je prends l'enveloppe et elle s'envole. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et je vois deux petits livrets. J'ouvre les petits livrets, je vois nos deux photos moi et Percy. La seule chose qui est fausse c'est nos noms. Pour commencer moi je suis censé de m'appeler Alexandra Daddario, et Percy lui est censé de s'appeler Logan Lerman **(N/A les faux noms sont les noms des acteurs qui jouent dans les rôles Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson. dans Percy Jackson & the Olympians)**. Je dis à Percy qu'on allait à Essex, par train de la garde King Cross.

_Flash-back_

_- Encore merde j'ai oublié de mettre les faux passeports. Dit Athéna._

_Dans un claquement de doigts, deux petits livrets apparus de nulle part. La déesse prit les petits livrets et vérifie tous si est correct. Elle les fourra dans une enveloppe. Elle appela une autre de ces chouettes et l'oiseau s'envole._

Percy P.D.V

Nous avons demandé à plusieurs personnes où est la garde King Cross et on a fini par trouver la garde en question. Annabeth m'a donné mon passeport, j'ai été choqué de voir un faux nom. À la place de m'appeler Persée (Percy) Jackson c'est Logan Lerman. Je ne suis pas le seul avoir un faux nom, à place d'Annabeth Chase c'est Alexandra Daddario. Bref, on a acheté nos billets pour Essex. Nous nous dirigeons vers le train et nous y entrons.

Le voyage a duré une journée **(N/A je ne connais pas la durée d'un voyage en train de Londres à Essex)**. Au moins pour notre première journée de liberté, on ne sait pas faite attaquer par des monstres ou par ces cinglés avec des bouts bois. Lorsque nous nous sommes sortis du train, une chouette ce déposa sur un banc. Je prends la main de ma belle et nous nous dirigions vers l'oiseau. La jeune fille prend dans son bec une lettre, elle le lit à voix haute.

- Annabeth et Percy demain allé à la plage Southend vers deux heures du matin. Athéna.

Nous nous décidons de trouver une place pour dormir. Nous avons trouvé un motel pitoyable, bref au moins il avait une douche. J'ai peut prendre ma première douche depuis une semaine. Je sors de la douche, je voir Annabeth coucher sur le dos les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixe le plafond. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je dis.

- Ça, j'appelle ça des vacances.

- Ouais se faire enlever par des cinglés avec des bouts bois. C'est les meilleures vacances que je n'ai jamais eues de ma vie. Dit-elle.

- Vers une heure trente, nous allons à la plage de Southend.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je règle le cadran à une heure trente, je me couche à côté d'Annabeth et je ferme la lumière.


	10. Chapter 10: Attaquer par les Mangeurs

Chapitre 10 : Attaquer par les mangeurs de Thanatos

Annabeth PDV

Je me suis réveillé par le son du cadran, j'essaie de réveiller mon Cervelle d'Algue et il émerge de son rêve. Nous mangeons nos restes de sandwichs et des biscuits bleus. Nous sortons de la chambre et nous nous allons remettre la clé à l'accueil. Lorsque nous sortons du motel, la réalité m'a frappé. Nous ne savons pas où était la plage de Southend. Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mes pensées et j'ai vu un point blanc lumineux. Je m'approchai par curiosité et méfiance. Percy est derrière moi, il a sorti une arme et il la donna à moi. Plus je m'approchais, plus je distinguais une silhouette. Je senti que instinct me dire, de me tasser de l'autre côté. Au moment que j'ai senti ça, une lumière rouge jailli du point blanc lumineux. Dans une fraction seconde, je pousse Percy de l'autre côté. La lumière rouge se fracasse sur un arbre. Un groupe de ces cinglés avec leur bout bois sortent de leurs cachettes. Je me battais comme si ma vie était en danger. Environs cinq minutes de lutte, je senti quelqu'un grand et fort me surprend par derrière. Je débattais pendant un moment, lorsque mon agresseur a sorti son poignard et la met à ma gorge et il dit.

- Ça suffi mon garçon et lâche cette épée ou sinon tu vas voir ta jolie petite amie mourir.

Percy m'a vue, il arrêta de se battre et déposa son épée au sol. Les bras levés pour signe qui était vaincu. Un autre gars prit Percy par-derrière et le ligote. Le gars qui me tenait par derrière il nous dit.

- Sang pur ou sang de bourbe?

Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de sang. Pour moi sang pur ça signifie dieux et sang de bourbe signifie mortel alors j'ai dit.

- Sang-mêlé.

- Mmmm! Pas si sûr que ça. Vous battez avec des épées et des poignards.

- On devrait les tués Lucius. Dit une vous féminin.

- Non! Bellatrix. Dit le dénommer Lucius. Je sens une grande puissance dans ce garçon, il pourrait servir au seigneur des ténèbres si on le dresse parfaitement et la fille pourrait être utile. Je dirais plutôt ils seront utiles dans nos rangs de Mangemorts.

Quoi?! Manger Thanatos!? Beurk! On s'est fait attaquer par les mangeurs de Thanatos.

- D'accord, mais si…

La dénommer Bellatrix n'a pas peut finir sa phrase. D'autres fuseaux lumineux de couleurs différentes s'attaquaient au groupe de mangeur de Thanatos. Le gars derrière moi me lâcha, j'ai couru vers Cervelle d'Algue qui lui était tombé à terre. Je lui défais les cordes, Percy prit son épée et nous courrons dans les buissons. Soudainement, une marque rouge d'un hibou et deux tridents en X est apparu. J'ai pris la main de Percy et nous courrons vers la marque. Le dessin se déplace, nous l'avons suivi environ cinq minutes. J'entends des vagues et je sens l'odeur de l'océan. Enfin nous sommes arrivés à la plage de Southend.


	11. Chapter 11: Enfin c'est fini

Chapitre 11 : Enfin c'est fini

Percy P.D.V

Enfin nous arrivons à la plage de Southend. Je regarde la plage, j'ai vu une silhouette éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Je m'approche de la silhouette, je distingue la moitié du corps d'un cheval et l'autre d'une queue de poisson. C'est un hippocampe, pas n'importe qu'elle hippocampe. C'est Arc-en-ciel, mais elle n'est pas toute seule, une silhouette était penchée sur l'animal. Lorsque l'ombre ma vue, il s'écria de joie, sauta sur le sable et il courut vers moi. La tête première dans la chemise de mon frère Tyson et des petits flashes jaunes dans les yeux. Il se recule et tape dans ses grandes mains. Il dit en riant.

— Je suis content de revoir grand frère!

— Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mon Grand Lascar! Dis-je.

— Euh… les gars il faut aller. Dit Annabeth.

— OK! Venez. Dit Tyson.

Nous embarquons sur l'hippocampe, Tyson avait déjà assigné nos places. Annabeth était devant, moi dans le milieu et Tyson logiquement en arrière. Arc-en-ciel se mit en route. Enfin c'est finis, je vais enfin avoir la paix pour un bout de temps. Je regarde derrière moi la plage qui s'éloigne. Je regarde mon Puits de Sagesses endormir sur le cou de l'animal, je fais pareil.

Le voyage a duré sept jours, nous sommes enfin arrivés au camp vers minuit. Chiron et certains pensionnaires nous attendaient notre arrivés. Le vieux centaure nous amène à la Grande Maison. Il nous donne des tasses de chocolat chaud. Moi et Annabeth nous racontons tous ce qui ses passé. Notre mentor nous dit de nous coucher dans la Grande Maison pour la nuit. Nous nous couchons dans les lits de l'infirmerie, je regarde Annabeth qui s'était endormie. Je suis enfin en sécurité chez moi et que demain, j'appellerai ma mère.

Fin

**Voilà j'ai finis ma fiction j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire.**


End file.
